Seduction
Seduction '''(formerly known as Seduction Bar and Superclub')' is an establishment located in Ermita, Manila. Its Operating Hours are from 9PM - 4AM. Like many nightclubs in the area, it has its own fair share of secrets. The Derps primarily operate from here with the blessing of Adam Cartel, its manager. Layout Seduction is composed of two floors and a basement, with parking space in the front and right side of the building facing the main entrance. A bouncer/security guard is stationed in front of the club. The lobby is the first thing one sees upon entering the building, where patrons surrender their weapons and leave their messages or requests for the management. This is also where they may inquire for VIP membership. A carpeted hallway to the right of the lobby, lined with lights and paintings, leads to the doorway to the main club. The club is spacious enough to accommodate approximately 50 people at full capacity. The bar is located at the back, near the hallway door. The stage occupies a large area at the front, where the waitresses perform song numbers every 2 AM. Seats and tables made of leather and wood are arranged at the centers and sides. To the left, another doorway leads to the gambling area: a mini-casino boasting blackjack tables and slot machines, with a separate snack bar. Finally, a passageway to the right of the club leads to a secure door leading to the basement. '''Basement The basement area was once an offshoot of the bar above. While Seduction itself was a sophisticated bar for the elite, the basement bar was a seedy and dark place reserved for certain vampires and their ghouls. The place was riddled with blood packs, syringes, even some S&M equipment. Cushions and blankets are scattered across the rooms of the area. Apparently, the management either didn't bother to clean up the basement daily, or are too afraid to go down there. It is not known whether the basement club still exists after the ownership of the club changed hands. Second Floor The second floor has additional seating for the patrons of the club, providing a good view of the stage. In addition, VIP rooms are also available for advanced reservations where meetings are often done in private. An out-of-the-way hallway leads to the restricted area of the club, where Adam's office, the janitorial closet, and a secret stash is located. The Office Adam's office is the last room in the restricted area of the club, at the end of the hall. It has a vintage feel to it, like M's office in the first James Bond film. A wooden desk with a metronome sits in the far end of the room, right in front of a large wooden bookshelf filled with assorted books. Facing the desk and to the right, one can see a wall where a large bulletin board hangs: the Web of Lies. Pictures, Post-Its and clippings of various personalities are pinned on the board, and connected to one another with lines drawn with markers. Derpman and Adam update the Web from time-to-time. This room also serves as Adam's personal home, complete with a bedroom, a comfort room, and a mini-kitchen, all in separate rooms inside the office. Derpman found out that the office is magically warded, by someone with a "spidery aura." As of the moment, nobody knows who this person is. History Seduction was built around late 2013 in Ermita, in front of Casino Filipino, replacing a Japanese gentleman's club there. The former owners of the club are yet to be seen. However, it is known that the bar shifted ownership more than once. The club itself has been through three phases due to changes in management: * A wine bar inspired by the Prohibition Era, coddling only the elite * A superclub, when dancing and making out in the dark became the norm for the young patrons * A full bar / music bar, with a more "home away from home" feel and at the same time high class Currently, the establishment is owned by Adam Cartel, who actively runs the bar. Demesne Seduction is recently discovered to be a demesne built with four soulstones. The Derps have yet to find out who is responsible for turning the whole bar into one, but "the one with the spidery aura" is surely involved. Jobs What makes Seduction truly unique from other bars in the area is it encourages patrons to leave "jobs" and calling cards to interested parties. These jobs range from deliveries, messaging services, and more clandestine ones such as smuggling... and assassination. Most patrons who leave jobs reward the ones who finish them with money, albeit indirectly and through the bartender. Some prefer to meet the job takers themselves and personally reward them. After the ownership shifted to Adam, the job system is still available. Access To gain access to these "jobs," one must know a secret code and present it to the bartender. These codes vary from gestures, coded greetings, or subtle ones like color-specific apparel, and can only pass through word of mouth or by special permission of the club's owner. The bartender then presents a clipboard or a binder containing the jobs available, including the rewards for finishing them. Posting One can also post their own job/s for other mercenaries by speaking with the manager and paying 10,000 Philippine pesos up front or 15% of the reward money, whichever is higher. Knowledge about Seduction's job list is still obviously required, however. Notable Personalities * Fred, the bouncer. Nothing gets past him, not even concealed weapons. Always has a jovial smile on his face, and is a friend to the Derps. * Rainier, a mercenary. Helped the Derps defend Seduction from a conspiracy before, and occasionally drops by for missions ever since. A fangless vampire. A close friend to Kim, after the latter literally sharpened the former's fangs with a scalpel. * Daniel, the missionary. A Christian vampire who used to frequent the basement to "minister to the lost," as he always said. Now drops by every Saturday to have a chat with whoever's interested to hear the Word of the Lord. Only drinks dove blood. * The Angels. Seven girls who work as both waitresses and singers. Performs every 2 AM. Category:Places